User blog:Vaince321/S.C Your World My Eyes
Life's been busy since Laura came back from duty. She's still noted to be under the comatose after-effects and couldn't stay at the front lines. I doubt that won't slow me down since I got Kyonosuke beside me, since he's my trusted brother who can summon Aragami to fight alongside us. I commenced cooking breakfeast as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, since it's early morning. Me: What can we make today??? I quickly dispatched two sets of ham and bacon for both me and Kyo. Laura's set is more of an omelet, with ketchup saying "Have a good rest after meal". I wondered about Hubert's disappearance after he assisted me with Laura. I took out the meals and set them on the table, hopefully nothing to stop me. They woke up, saying good morning while setting themselves down for a meal. All of us: Thanks for the meal. Gulping down what I made, it wasn't to say the least that Laura and Kyo were happy but they enjoyed my cookings. I heard something knocking the door, prompting me to answer to door. Me: Who is it??? Somoe: Can I enter?? I don't wanna be left out and away from this fanfic for a long time... I dislike being on the shelf. I recognized the voice as Somoe Hibiki, whom apparently broke the fourth wall. I told her to enter and sit down as Yuka tugged my shirt, requesting me to play with her for entertainment. I motioned her to stay with Somoe and keep her busy as she also brought boxes that read "Chocolates". Me: Who's that for??? Somoe: Himura gave them to me as a special gift~ But I've been thinking of sharing them with you guys... Me: Hopefully they're not expired. I saw Kyonosuke telling me to come over to the TV, as he's playing DMC trying to collect secrets. Kyonosuke: So what did that girl brought over?? "Kitty" was it?? Me: Somoe brought over chocolates, though I doubt they're something else... Kyonosuke: Apparently you got another guest coming Oniisan... I heard another knock on the door, again prompting me to answer it only to get Charlotte who seems to act like Gina. She wasn't pleased as somehow she knew those chocolates are in my room. Entering without giving me a glare, she pleasantly sat down across my table. Charlotte: Provide me some drinks that will sastify me... I was displeased when she said that, but Laura glomped on my back while I was distracted by Charlotte's words. She didn't seem happy nor sad, just confused at what to do. Laura: Why are you *hic* handsome??? Me: What kind of question is that?? I found myself stuck on Laura's grasp. She couldn't let me go after a while, though I'm feeling something squishy and soft on my arm, I removed my thoughts on that and focused on what's going on with her. Me: Can someone explain me what's going on??? Charlotte: Apparently this choco-*hic*-late is making them drunk... Me: WAIT WAT!?!?!?!?!?!? I quickly ran towards the table to see what the chocolate is, which half of it is consumed by Laura, Yuka and Somoe. They seem be alcoholic chocolates(I've had one before, I was almost drunk with one bite), but in form of a small bottle. Charlotte seems to be able to hold her liquor before telling me to take it away before more is affected. Me: God... these n00bs are gonna get rekt anyday.... Charlotte: We must not use any l33t talk.... You've done it again.... I put the chocolate away from their reach, hoping that Himura already read the description before buying it. I felt another glomp on my back again before turning around, as Somoe seems to be the most drunk here. I quickly pushed her off before dragging her back onto another bed along with Laura and Yuka. They won't be able to regain what they did beforehand but I told Charlotte to get Himura into my room now. Charlotte: u n00bs r gonna get rekt r8 8/8. This is apparently serious buisness as Charlotte's now in the effects, holding her and tossing her onto the bed where the latter rest. I quickly dialed Himura's number and called him over to my room before anything could get worse. He seemed to be calm for a second before I realized his voice is shuttering now. Me: Anything wrong?? Himura: I realized the chocolates were alcoholic.... ごめね(Sorry) Arthur.... Me: It's alright, just find a cure before you arrive. Himura: わかた(Alright) Arthur, I'll find a cure before I arrive, just hold out since those are actually heavy. When he said heavy, he really meant that. I felt hands crawling over my lower half as Laura seems to be holding down my left leg and Somoe on the right. Me: Y R U DOIN DIS!!! I NEED SPACE RIGHT NAOW!!! Laura: Let me *hic* grab that~ She grabbed my pants before Somoe joined in, which made me panicked before they become s****. Himura busted into my room and saw my situation, prompting him to help me get away from them. I was told that those alcohol contain more than 5%, which seemed to be stronger than what I usually have. Me: So where do you get these??? Himura: From the black market at the Outter Ghetto, why??? Me: That should explain everything... The black market there can't be trusted.... Himura: Why not??? Me: Apparently, they used to sell legal goods. Now they switched products into illegal shit. Himura: Whoa Arthur, you need to keep this chapter child friendly or else children will ask their parents what these words are... Me: Are you breaking the fourth wall??? Cuz that shouldn't be included what the author mentioned... Himura: はいはい, I get it... I quickly asked Kyonosuke to help out but he doesn't seem to be in the mood of helping, solely focused on the TV rather what's happening around him. I quickly made a dash towards the hidden chocolate and gave them to Himura after he took out a needle which he requested me to let them have it while the effect is in place or it won't work. I gave them the chocolates and they took everything else left in that box(Yes, the box included), giving me no space to go back and take a safe position. I was somehow surrounded by the immense weight under the four girls who kept on eating until they realized what were they doing. Laura: Arthur, I'm sorry!!!! Somoe: It wasn't intentional about what happened earlier but please forgive us!!! Charlotte: I swear that was entirely not our fault, I blame Himura for getting those chocolates.. Himura: ごめねみな(Sorry everyone), I'm sorry for causing this much trouble. Me: Okay everyone get out.... I pushed them out except for Laura, who I got close to her and felt her forehead. Me: Good... Nothing to worry about, your breath seems hot. Something happened? Laura: Arthur!?!?! I need some personal space now... You're too close... Me: I don't care if I'm close or not... I need to know if you're having a fever after you got drunk... She quickly slept on her bed and cuddled tight before showing any emotion towards me. I watched as she kept turning left and right before staring at me with puppy eyes, requesting something for me. I didn't wanna accept it at first but then Kyonosuke overheard everything and told me that I need to take my time off for one day. I couldn't decline it either. I gave my answer to her and she happily hugged me before pulling my weight down on her. Making her happy is my responsibility, and I feel like my arm is getting corrupted from inside out, I don't know how long will this pain subside but I hope this pain will end faster. Category:Blog posts